Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13)
The 13'th season '''of' Cube Ultra Hardcore 'premiered on June 6th, 2015. The season introduces four new participants and twenty returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty-four participants. In this season of UHC, there are 24 participants all on their own. There are multiple twists to this season and is known for having the most twists in one season in all of Cube UHC history. Cutclean was once again brought back from season 12 even after participants like Dylan and Graser had announced it was a one time thing. Permakill is enabled, which either changes the time to day when someone dies or turns to night when someone dies. The last feature that returns from season 7 is mumble, which is a plugin which makes you hear any player within a 100 block radius of you. The new contestants consist of Jeruhmi, CreeperFarts, HyperCraft, and NoBoom. The season is organized by Graser10 and the server is hosted by on the official Cube subreddit server. The official intro sequence was made by Kiingtong and the music used was "KIKO" by ''Panda Eyes. The original (unofficial) intro sequence was made by DulJuice, but many of the participants wanted a new logo, and due to time constraints, she couldn't finish the final product. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Participants *8BitHomo *Bayani *CreeperFarts {debut} *DField *DulJuice {returnee} *Echo Inck *Grapeapplesauce *Graser10 *HBomb94 *HeyImBee *HyperCraft {debut} *Jeruhmi {debut} *JWingWangWong *Kiingtong *MrMitch361 *NoBoomGaming {debut} *PatClone *Pokediger1 *StrauberryJam *Talekio *TofuuGaming *ThatOneTomahawk *TheCampingRusher (Rusher) *TYBZI Summary The thirteenth season prompted several participants to become more paranoid, as the Mumble plugin was re-introduced. Other contestants, such as 8-Bit Homo, PatClone, Kiinqtonq and HeyImBee were not so belligerent, as they met up with others throughout the second episode. HeyImBee took the first damage, which was followed by Skeletons and Spiders bringing her down to half health. Several glitches caused some participants not being able to see others, which led to TofuuGaming accidentally hitting StrauberryJam, when PvP wasn't enabled. Elimination Trivia *This season contains the most twists in the entire series. **Reintroduces Mumble twist from Season 7. **Reintroduces Moving Border twist from Season 8. **Reintroduces Cut Clean twist from season 12. **Introduces Perma-Day and Perma-Night alternating between kills. **Fishing Rod PVP (knockback) has been disabled for this season. *Although PatClone announced his retirement from Cube UHCs, he still continues to participate in future seasons. He announced this after his death in Season 10, which can be found, here. **He is present in Season 11 as a substitute, but in Season 12 it is not fully explained. **His stance on his Cube UHC participant status has not been fully answered, speculating between a substitute or a regular player. *DulJuice makes her reappearance, since season 9, due to schooling in her last 10 seasons. *RumbleCrumble, did not participate in this season as he will have no internet for the entiriy of the summer of 2015. *Huahwi also did not return this season due to unknown reasons as he also has been missing from social media for a month at the date of this season's air. *DevonDoes and KermitPlays did not make returns for unknown reasons. *Peckett did not make a return, however his roommate, Jeruhmi does make his official debut. *CreeperFarts, HyperCraft, and NoBoomGaming make their official debut. *TYBZI was the first player in Cube UHC to be revived after his death. He spawned to close to the border without knowing and was suffocated by it, which was viewed unfair by the others. *HeyImBee was the first to take damage. Episodes : Number of episodes may be inaccurate. '' Gallery UHC S13 Logo.png|UHC Season 13 Logo S13 - P1.png|Intro: Bayani and 8BitHomo S13 - P2.png|Intro: Dul and Dfield S13 - P3.png|Intro: Grape and Echo S13 - P4.png|Intro: H and Graser S13 - P5.png|Intro: HyperCraft and Bee S13 - P6.png|Intro: JWong and Jeruhmi S13 - P7.png|Intro: MrMitch and Kiingtong S13 - P8.png|Intro: Pat and NoBoom S13 - P9.png|Intro: Straub and Poke S13 - P10.png|Intro: Tomahawk and Talekio S13 - P11.png|Intro: CreeperFarts and Rusher S13 - P12.png|Intro: Tybzi and Tofuu UHC S13 Unofficial Logo.png|Unofficial Season 13 Logo S13 - UO 8Bit.png|Unofficial: 8Bit S13 - UO Bayani.png|Unofficial: Bayani S13 - UO Bee.png|Unofficial: Bee S13 - UO CreeperFarts.png|Unofficial: CreeperFarts S13 - UO Dfield.png|Unofficial: Dfield S13 - UO Dul.png|Unofficial: Dul S13 - UO Echo.png|Unofficial: Echo S13 - UO Grape.png|Unofficial: Grape S13 - UO Graser.png|Unofficial: Graser S13 - UO Hbomb.png|Unofficial: Hbomb S13 - UO Jeruhmi.png|Unofficial: Jeruhmi S13 - UO JWong.png|Unofficial: JWong S13 - UO Kiingtong.png|Unofficial: Kiingtong S13 - UO MrMitch.png|Unofficial: MrMitch S13 - UO Pat.png|Unofficial: Pat S13 - UO Poke.png|Unofficial: Poke S13 - UO Rusher.png|Unofficial: Rusher S13 - UO Straub.png|Unofficial: Straub S13 - UO Talekio.png|Unofficial: Talekio S13 - UO Tofuu.png|Unofficial: Tofuu S13 - UO Tomahawk.png|Unofficial: Tomahawk S13 - UO Tybzi.png|Unofficial: Tybzi Videos ''TBA ''